shadow heart
by scarlet-angle-13
Summary: when shadow heart make it to the GMG X791 instead of raven tail what will happen? and what is the conection between saber tooth's twin dragon slayers and shadow heart's dragon sisters? you'll have to read and finds out


"Hurry up Avion-chan before we're late" I yelled running as fast as I could, if we didn't get back on time papa would be mad and sting-nii will be angry with me.

"I'm going as fast as I can" she cried stumbling again, we were almost there. That's when we seen it. The smoke. The flames. It came from our home. Avion sped up. When we got there we were shocked.

"Sting?" Avion asked looking at her friend, his blond hair was died red with Blood and our family. Our family was broken.

"What did you do? How could you?" I exclaimed pointing at him. He had. He had.

"Murder!" Avion cried letting out her tears, she was scared and sad. Sting quickly fled from the scene. We never saw him again.

It had been 7 years since that day. I no longer go by the names given to us by my papa. I am now part of a legal guild and part of a team, we are both dragon slayers. We are known as the dragon sisters. Shadow and lithium.

"Lithium-san it's a dragon. Tenrojima, its acnologia!" Mina cried rushing in startling everyone in the guild. I sighed, fairytail had 4 dragon slayers, and there is no need for a dragon slayer who can't even slay a dragon to go.

"Leave it" I said, walking out of the guild hall. A dragon, it was a hoax anyway they all diapered 7 years ago, for one to attack tenrojima, it was nonsense.

Although the next day it was said that tenrojima had been destroyed, everything changed, fairy tail became weak. Saber tooth became stronger and rouge and sting showed up.

7 years later Normal POV

"Hey did you hear? Shadow heart is apparently taking part in the grand magic games this year" Rufus mentioned, at the moment saber tooth was gathered in there hotel. The team that would be competing where strong. Rufus, Yukino, Sting, rouge and Orga.

"But they lose every time they try" Sting added, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah but they got the dragon sisters to take part this year" Rufus countered, this caught the interest of sting and rouge who were known all around as the twin dragons.

"Dragon sisters? Seriously?" Lector asked in disbelief.

As the clock struck 12 the elimination game started. Only eight guilds would get through.

The next day the stadium

"in eighth is fairy tail, in seventh Is lamia scale, in six place is quarto Cerberus, in fifth is mermaids heel, fourth is blue Pegasus, in third is fairy tail team B, in second is Shadow heart and in first its SABER TOOTH" as mako the order the participants made there way onto the field in order, this caused the crowed cheer and boo the guilds they liked and hated.

When saber tooth came out they were confronted by two exceeds, one was purple and the other was yellow.

"Shade, Avion leave them!" a girl from shadow heart called. The two exceeds growled but went back over to the three contestants. This shocked the whole stadium. The small cats had the audacity to confront saber tooth.

"What the hell you are missing two team members" the pink haired dragon slayer exclaimed pointing to shadow heart.

"No we have 5 members." a blond girl stated. Her blue eyes where cold and her hair was dull. When the crowed say team shadow heart they cheered and shouted about how strong the guild was. Just as she stated this two people emerged from the shadows

"Well folks looks like rumours where true, it's the DRAGON SISTERS" the announcer cheered sending the crowed into an uproar upon spotting the two girls.

When the crowed calmed, the first game was announced as a game called hidden. The rules where explained and members of each team stepped forward. By the end the scores were like this

Saber Tooth 10 points

Shadow Heart 8 points

Blue Pegasus 6 point

Mermaids Heel 4 points

Lamia scale 3 points

Quarto Cerberus 2 points

Fairy Tail B Team 1 point

Fairy Tail A Team 0 points

After the event finished it was time for the battle part of the day. First match was Lucy heartfelia vs Evelyn. The match went to shadow heart after Lucy's spell back fired.

Next to fight was Ren of blue Pegasus and seranai. This match went to blue Pegasus after one Ren's wind attack's knocked out serania.

Next was jura of lamia scale vs mistagon of fairy tail team B. the match ended with lamia scale winning.

By the end of the first day fairy tail was in dead last with 0 points and 1 point. Saber tooth where in the lead with 20 points, with shadow heart close behind at 18 points.

The exceeds went to their respective Dragon sister. Praising the whole team on how strong they were.

"Oi fairy tail!" Lithium shouted grabbing the attention of the two teams. They looked angry, and frustrated but looked over none the less.

"Remember it's only the first day, tomorrow is when it starts to count" exclaimed nakomi, the only boy on the shadow hearts team.

"Yeah I want to fight you natsu so you better up your game" lithium added, they seemed confused by what we said but just cheered and left.

They left the arena and went back to their inn. Suckle berry creak. When they got there every one started to cheer and congratulate about how well the team had done. Shadow went to a dark corner and started to drink but the celebrations came to an end when saber tooth showed up.

"So you two finally got the guts to show your faces?" Sting mocked, the people behind him laughed. Well before they were knocked out of the inn, whether it be through the door or through the walls. This shocked the guild, shadow had just attacked someone without being provoked.

"Get out" was the only words spoken between the girl and the guild but it was enough to make them run. But the twin dragons of saber tooth stood their ground.

"Are you deaf she said get out" Shade shouted at the two, they only laughed. The shadows around the room started to dance. Shadow rose from her seat and her glass hit the wall and shattered. As if on cue the shadows lunged at the intruders and forced them out.

"trash" was all she said before leaving to her room. The whole guild was shocked shadow hadn't acted like that ever since she became part of the guild and it was rare to see her temper but it only seemed aimed at saber tooth's dragon slayers.

"Miss Lithium what should we do?" Aki asked looking after the angered mage. Aki was the only member of the guild who knew their story, knew the connection.

"We get her to go outside and calm down" lithium answered heading in the same direction that the dark dragon went.

"Hey Shadow come on lets go out and have some fun" I said knocking on her door, if there is one thing she loved it was a good fight, so we find a guild challenge them and show how strong we are.

"Lith' I'm not in the mood right now, later" she replied, lithium sighed before punching the door causing it to shatter. She grabbed Shadows arm and dragged her out of the room and down to the rest of the guild.

"We're going out, don't break the hotel" and with that warning the two dragon slayers left.

"If we're going to fight I want to fight someone from saber tooth" shadow said as they walked, she made sure that they heard. They were being followed by some member's quarto Cerberus, who probably heard the commotion earlier.

Before they could do anything two exceeds caut their attention. A small red cat with a vest and a green cat in a pink frog costume. They couldn't help but go over to them.

"Hey kitty are you lost?" shadow asked kneeling down to talk to the green cat. The red cat grabbed the green one and put it behind its back, he also glared at the two girls.

"Well some ones over protective" lithium mumbled before shadow stood up and shrugged.

"well suit yourself we were just trying to be nice" shadow said before turning and walking away with lithium, well until someone grabbed shadows arm and spun her round.

"What the hell where you doing to lector and frosch" sting growled tightening his grip, shadow yanked her arm out of his grip and lithium decided to answer.

"We were just seeing if they were ok you stupid jackass, A big city to two small felines can be dangerous" she snapped drawing attention to the trio. People broke into whispers about what was going on or if there was going to be a slayer fight. Just as things started to get tense the green cat ran over to shadow and hid just as Shade came over and started to glare at it.

"Shade stop glaring at the poor kitten." She said to the exceed who 'hmphed' before sitting on her shoulder. The cat came back out as the red cat came over with Rogue.

"Come along Lithium we're leaving, I don't want ryos any were near shade" shadow stated before turning once again and leaving but not before adding "he already stole away my precise father, I can't lose my closest friend too." Lithium followed suit and once they got out of dragon slayer hearing range lithium started up a conversation.

"Oi Shadow lets go find natsu and bug him" she suggested with a grin, Shadow smirked, if natsu was there that meant Gajeel was also there. She nodded, with that they were on their way to search for the fire dragon slayer and the iron dragon slayer

Meanwhile at a bar not far from honey bone inn natsu and gajeel sneezed.

"Neh, are you catching a cold guys" Lucy asked looking at the sniffing dragon slayers.

"Nah but I think someone is talking about me" natsu said before going back to fighting with gajeel and grey.

"Hey I found them" someone shouted from the door, when people looked at the person they were shocked. There standing in the doorway was lithium and shadow of shadow heart.

"Yo, fairy tail" lithium stated with a grin, all of fair tail looked shocked. In came there competition just to say hey.

"But aren't you competing against us? Or are you just here to mock us" Levi asked confused by what lithium had said.

"Yeah we're technically enemies but we aren't trying to win. All we want is to de-thrown Saber tooth" lithium stated before shadow became impatient.

"Tsk, Lithium hurry up we have things to do I'm only here so you don't break anything" shadow stated, for the first time they actually took in the girls appearances.

Lithium had light blond hair that drifted in between white and blond, blue eyes with slited pupils, she wore baggy white jeans and tight crop top with the words 'light is the way' written in gold over the chest. Her guild mark was on the left side of the stomach. It largely resembled grimore hearts mark except with addition of an extra spick on each side and 6 tome marks surrounding it.

Shadow was the exact opposite of Lithium. Midnight black hair and gleaming purple eyes with slited pupils, she wore tight black skinny jeans and a black baggy top with the words 'shadows are secrets' written in red across the chest. Her guild mark was on the right side of her stomach.

"Oi, oi. How come you two look like thoughts saber tooth guys" Gageel inquired, he looked at natsu who blinked before taking in their appetences.

"Hey they do" he exclaimed pointing at the two until they heard a very loud growl.

"Those bastards got nothing to do with us anymore" shadow growled before walking off, leaving lithium behind.

"For the sake of the dragon king, Shadow" lithium mumbled before running off after the other dragon sister.

"Uh, is it me or did she seem pissed at gageel for pointing out the resemblance" Cana questioned pointing in the direction that the two girls left. Every one let it slid and went back to partying.

Next day at the GMG

"Welcome back focks, todays challenge is Chariots" Lola stated "you will be watching on these lacrama screens" he stated before the lacramas appeared.

On them it showed all of the contestants. At the very back tied for last place was saber tooth, fairy tail A&B and shadow heart.

"You guys are pathetic" shadow mumbled from her spot by them. She wasn't sick no not at all she simply was giving everyone else a head start.

"Says the one in last place" sting mumbled trying to hold back is puke. She looked over at him before melting into the shadows. Everyone looked around for the girl before they found her. She just passed the finish line. She looked up at saber tooth with a smirk and used shadow manipulation to form the word 'Weak kittens whine the loudest' above them before walking off.

Lamia scale, Cuatro Cerberus and mermaid heel all laughed at it whereas fairy tail team A&B smirked at the guilds misfortune, not a minute later the words had been devoured by the shadow dragon slayer.

"Amazing Miss Shadow has went from last to winning in a matter of seconds" Lola Exclaimed in amazement.

"That is some very impressive magic she has" yajima said looking at the girl. She didn't really care about if she won or lost to her this was just to get to him.

By the end of the event shadow heart had taken the lead and saber tooth had obtained no points which made her happy, to see his guild go down in flames that was her goal.

The battle part was very interesting with baccus of cuatro Cerberus and Elfman of fairy tail made a rather erotic bet.

If Baccus won her got elfman's two sisters Mira and Lisanna for the whole night. But if elfman won then cuatro Cerberus would have to change its name to cuatro puppy for the rest of the game. Thankfully Elfman won.

The next match was Tobi of lamia scale against Aki.

"Good luck Aki!" Misty called down to him as the match started. It was rather boring with Aki dodging all of Toby's attacks.

"You know Aki is a rather cool name" toby complemented with a smirk. Aki smirked before opening his mouth. Everyone in shadow heart knew that this would cause damage.

"My real name isn't actually Aki" he stated causing toby to become enraged. Evelyn and Misty laughed at the dog boy's reaction and they too decided to make a bet.

"If you win I tell you my real name" Aki said dodging yet another attack before starting his counter attack.

"and if you win I will tell you my biggest secret" Toby said attacking once again before Aki pointed to his cheek saying " you got a little something there" this worked and toby paralysed himself with his own attack.

"Tobi is down Shadow hearts Aki wins" Lola exclaimed jumping up in excitement.

"ok my biggest secret is. . ." toby stated looking around with his eyes since he couldn't really move " I lost my other socks and have been looking for it for 3 month" he babbled and started crying, Aki looked at the necklace around the dog boys neck and pointing to it before picking it up. It ripped apart with lightning.

"Holy Dragon, holy dragon I didn't mean that" he kept mumbling to himself looking from the sock pieces to Toby. The dog boy was crying and being carried back to his guild balcony by Yukka.

The next match was jenny relight and Mira-Jane. They decided to have a rather odd battle. A pin up contest, but that was not even half of it.

"Aki-san should we join in with the others?" Misty asked innocently looking as sweet as possible to get Aki to agree which he did. Misty and Evelyn dragged Lithium and Shadow down and they all re-quipped into bikinis like the other girls.

Evelyn wore a bright purple two piece that was held together by string.

Misty wore a light Yellow bikini with little blue dots.

Lithium wore a bleach white bikini that left almost nothing to the imagination.

As for Shadow she wore a plain black Bikini with a rap around her lower half, never sell yourself short. Her father had always told her and as someone of her stature she would keep as much of her dignity as she possibly could.

The next was stocking which everyone obliged but shadow his hers with her rap. Next was school swimsuits, unlike most people its dark colour suited Shadow and since Aki had made his lightning obliterate the rap she was using she was unhappy. The next round was cat ears this one suited Misty with her childish domineer and love for anything fluffy. Next was bondage, this was where Evelyn exceled her guild didn't know where she got her outfit but a lot of the audience didn't really care about that fact.

Then came the wedding dress portion. Shadow was rather down because of it, she had always dreamt as a child that her papa would be there to see her in her wedding dress but that dream died along time ago. Lithium looked dazzling in her dress, she always looked good in white so pure so clean.

For this one men from the guilds jumped down in tuxedos and went over to a girl to help them win some points for show even if they didn't actually get any real points. Shadow stood at the side before re-quipping into her cloak and leaving the stadium and going back to her guilds box. She was upset and wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry at the fact that her father would never see her dress.

She was silent she arrived not surprising Aki but what did surprise him was the single tear that managed to escape over her damn that she had put up and strengthened over the years. She sat down against the front of the box, her back against the wall and facing away from everyone else. And for the first time in 13 years she cried, she cried hard but never once had she made a sound. Her head was down and her face was hidden by shadows and hair but that didn't stop the dragon slayers in the area from smelling the salty ness of the girl's hair. It shock lithium and surprised Natsu, gajeel, laxus and Wendy but is amused Sting Eucliffee very much so much that he decided to torcher the distraught girl with his harsh words.

"Aww the little kids crying, how sad" he proclaimed pointing over to shadow hearts balcony. Shadow swiftly stud up and ran off. She didn't want to be there anymore not around him not with so many people not with the laughs, she didn't want pity, and she didn't want this. She wanted what she could never have again. Her brother and father.

She ran all the way through crocus until she reached Suckle berry creak. When she entered she headed to her room, and all that time the tears still never secede. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't run from the pain any longer. It was tearing her apart inside and she just couldn't take it anymore.

"why, why did you have to do this to me, Nee-san" she mumbled into her hands as she colapced on the floor of her room. She finally let it out. Her pained screams of sorrow and suffering, all ove crocus they could be heard. Many pitted who ever made the noise but to the mages of Saber tooth it was music to there ears, all but rogues.

Lithium had never heard her friend in this much pain and it made her wonder just what had happened to bring such a pained screech to come from the ravened haired beauty.

"Aki?" Melody asked wanting answers. She shock his head, he didn't know. She looked worried, they had never heard such agony from their guild. Evelyn brought Misty into a hug to get her to calm down. The audience looked shocked at the scream, so sad, so lonely.

By the time the scream was heard the match between saber tooth and Mermaids heel had just started.

Whilst the saber tooth mage was distracter Kaugura truck and won the match.

When they where allowed to leave the stadium a loud thunderouse roar was heard. this was one that every dragon slayer recignised. It was a dragon.

"A dragon" Gajeel asked looking between his fellow slayers before they all ran off to find it. It lead them to suckle berry creak. There were no dragons but 7 men and 1 girl stood in front of the inn.

"OI, where's shadow!" Lithium exclaimed moving forward towards the group only to have a black blur crash into her. It was shadow and she was still crying, hard.

"Sklya whats wrong" one of then men in the group asked looking at the crying girl. His hair was as dark as the shadows of the land and his eyes where a stricking dark purple. He greatly resembled Shadow in both looks and aura. At the mention of 'skyla' shadow whipped around to look at the man, but more tears fell when their eyes met.

"P. . .Papa"

Chapter 1 yay its done what'll happen next who are these people and what is the conection between Shadow and Rogue?

Like it, hate it, review it. Tell me what you think. Any improvments to be made? Do you have a favourite?

That's all for now hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
